parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas O'Malleyladdin (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Genie - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Magic Carpet - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sultan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rajah - Dino (The Flinstones) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and his henchmen - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Peddler - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gazeem the Thief - Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prince Achmed - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat (1971)) *Omar; Melon Seller - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Pagoola (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Old Jafar - Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Elephant Abu - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Woman at the Window - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Teresa, Cynthia and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Cleo, Marina and Zazu (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Necklace Man and Woman - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) and Peepers (Rock-a-Doodle) *Fat Ugly Lady - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Two Hungry Children - Lune and Rukio (Leo the Lion (1966)/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Pot Seller - Tug (Brother Bear) *Nut Seller - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Necklace Seller - Shnookums (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Fish Seller - Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Fire Eater - Darkwing Duck *Boy wanting an apple - Cubbi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Little Brother (Mulan) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Lulu, Susu and Mimi (Lulu Caty) *Sheep Genie - Danny (So Dear to My Heart) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia 2000) *Turtle Abu - Toby (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Zummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Little Boy Genie - Flower (Bambi) *Fat Man Genie - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bernard (The Rescuers) *53 Purple Peacocks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Cooks and Bakers - Various Animals (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *Super-Spy Genie - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Teacher Genie - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Table Lamp Genie - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Bee Genie - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Submarine Genie - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Chomper (The Land Time Before) *Toy Abu - Chip and Dale *Snake Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Cheerleader Genies - Ladies Pigeons and Henri (An American Tail) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Category:Pahirapong Chaiyadech Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech